Saw Dust here, Engineering There, Hairspray Everywhere
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Ruby Rose, the Socially Awkward Nerd. Yang Xiao Long, The outgoing party animal, these two are opposites but they share quite the bond, they are sisters after all. and what do sisters do best? Stick together of course. And what better way to get closer, than to learn that not all bonds need to be formed or fixed, using Tools. (I Suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Weird name, I know XD

Sorry.

Anyways, I'm new to this fandom...so, Don't hurt me :D

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Some Language, Suggestive scenes in future chapters and Mentions of Alcohol Use._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _General, Drama, Romance, and Slight Angst in future chapters._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: New!_**

"Urgh! Yang left with out me! that jerk!", a feminine voice squeaked out in frustration.

A teen with reddish highlights in her hair walked through some metal gates, she sighed to herself, still quite frustrated at how her own sister had ditched her for some friends.

Another sigh escaped her lips, the teen wore a red hoodie, black joggers and some red Adidas sneakers, her bag was over a shoulder, she held a yellow paper in her grasp.

'Orientation comes first for me...Room, 145'

the teen focused her sight onto her yellow paper, the yellow paper had written directions on where she should go and at what time, it was her first day at a new school, and she had to attend various things before going to her dorm to settle in. Steel grey eyes were heavily re-reading all the directions over and over to make sure she wouldn't end up in the wrong room and look like a lost idiot. As the girl kept her eyes drawn down to her paper in her hand, she hadn't noticed herself walking into a crowd and eventually walking into someone.

'So after orientation, I go to my dorm then, huh-', "OMPHH!?"

"HEY!"

Two thuds came about and a few small gasps.

"Owwie~", The steel grey eyed teen groaned as she sat on her bottom.

"What's the big deal you, dolt?", an angry voice brought the red head out of her hurting daze.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry!", The teen shot up to her feet quickly, a blush dashed her cheeks in embarrassment, 'Great, I made a fool out of myself!', "Let me help you up", The girl clumsily walked towards the girl whom had remained on her own bottom, steel grey eyes observed the girl quickly.

"No thanks!", The Girl stood up fuming, clearly ticked off, "What are you? a freshmen?", the teen had her hands on her hips, awaiting an answer.

a few bystanders caught the scene and stood by to observe.

"U-Um, No, I'm a second year. I just transferred today", the red hooded teen said nervously.

the angry teen in front of her was rather pretty, white hair tied up, blue eyes, rather feminine, clearly.

a single scar on her left eye.

"Hmph", The girl glared at the red hooded teen, her eyes darted down to see the girl's name tag on her hoodie. 'Ruby Rose.', "Stay out of my way", and with that, the fuming teen pushed past the confused girl with the red hood.

the students that were standing by, began to move again.

Ruby sighed out heavily, her heart thumping in her chest, 'Geez, what was that about, I said sorry'

* * *

"RUBY!". a blonde greeted with wide arms.

Rudy hummed a greeting and walked past the girl with open arms, she went to her bed and set her bag down, she threw her body onto the bed and sighed out for the thousandth time that day.

"Woah, What's up baby sis? Tired already?". The blonde turned to her little sister with arms now crossed on her chest.

"You left me first thing, Yang.", Ruby sighed out with defeat.

the blonde let out a nervous chuckle, "Hey, Hey, I can't hold your hand forever, Ruby, you gotta go out by yourself every now and then."

Ruby nodded her head, "Yeah, yeah..."

Yang smiled, she sat in her own bed, "So, how was your first day? Did ya' make any new friends?"

Ruby turned to her older sister, "What do you think?"

"Uhhh, I'll take that as 'still pending'.", Yang chuckled, "Well, baby sis, I'm gonna go out for a bit okay, text me if anything", The blond stood up from her bed and began to walk towards the dorm's door to leave.

"Alright, Bye", Ruby merely turned in her bed to face the wall.

upon hearing the door shut, the teen closed her eyes.

This was Ruby's first day, at a new school, but not just any school, a very well known, hard to get into, tech school. Beacon Academy. This high school was very prestigious, it's students earned certifications in the field they chose to study in, and competitions were held for each tech area in the school, for students to have a chances to earn medals in the national or Kingdom competitions. all students whom have gone to this school, always end up with a nice paying career in the future.

But...Ruby Rose was a bit different, she had already held a few medals under her belt, she had started in her previous school, Signal Academy, it wasn't a big school or anything, not many students cared about their education there, but Ruby did, and she stuck out a lot, and with her earning a gold medal in the engineering finals at the nationals for her school, it got the attention of Beacon, and Beacon wanted her.

Ruby was very smart, she had skipped a grade, so instead of being a first year at Beacon, she was a second year in the four year school.

More things that Made the teen stick out...

Ruby didn't make much friends in her previous school, she was known as, the 'nerdy' kid, whom was usually silent in classes and paid a lot of attention, and now, she was also the youngest amongst her new peers, nothing else would make her stick out more.

'Yang'

Yang Xiao Long was Ruby's older sister, the girl was the complete opposite of Ruby, Yang was outgoing, funny, and just...a hella lot more fun to be around than it was to be around Ruby.

The red hooded girl just knew this year was going to be a handful, but she wouldn't imagine just how much of a handful it would become.

* * *

Short first chapter, I know, hehehe.

Next one'll be longer, Promise!

* * *

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed!_**

* * *

 _Till Next Update, Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an update!

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize For Any type of Mistakes I might make. (Editing in process)_

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive Scenes in Future chapters._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _General, Drama, Romance, and Slight Angst in future chapters_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Fitting in_**

 _"I'm Just...There"_

Yang Sighed heavily, she felt bad for leaving her younger sister to fend for herself, but it's not like she's going to baby the teen any longer, they were in high school now, Ruby needed to grow up a bit.

The blonde folded her arms over and behind her head, she walked around the campus, it was still light out, the air was fresh out.

'I have to set up for tomorrow first boxing club meet, urgh, Pyrrha should've sent the emails by now, everyone in the club better go tomorrow'.

Yang was the Boxing club's president, she was quite skilled when it came to physical combat, anything physical really, Yang was always very athletic.

"Yang!", a feminine voice called out to the wondering blonde.

Yang hummed and turned to see whom had called out to her, and it was non other than a certain red head, "Pyrrha! Hey", The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned her full attention to the red head jogging her way.

"Hello, Yang!", Pyrrha spoke in a cheery tone, she smiled brightly, "Have you received the notice?", Green eyes met Yang's lilac eyes.

Yang shrugged, now unfolding her arms from the back of her head and crossing them across her busty chest, "No, I didn't"

Pyrrha sighed, "Ah, Nora must have missed you then, which means...she must have missed a few other members...", the red head rubbed the back of her head slightly sheepishly, "Nora's a dope sometimes, I must say"

"Sometimes?", Yang shook her head, "Let's re-send the notification", Yang pulled out her phone, she opened a group text and sent a message to all boxing club members. "There. Gezz I wonder what method Nora uses, I mean clearly it's really simple to just send a text with the group chat"

Pyrrha shrugged, "You know, Nora..."

Yang chuckled lightly, "Yeah, definitely"

* * *

"Where's the school store around here?", Ruby said to herself, she walked aimlessly through the halls of the very large school, she was feeling a bit hungry, she wanted to get something to eat, something other than instant ramen, which Yang seemingly had so much of.

Ruby stuffed her hands into her red hoodie, she new that starting tomorrow, she'd have to wear the school's uniform, today was her first day, so she just slid by.

'Wonder how Zwei's doing, he's all by himself, well, dad's with him, but dad doesn't play with him so often', Ruby zooned out like she'd been doing a lot all day, and once again, she found herself sitting on the polished hallway floor.

"Urgh, Again?! You Dolt, Do you even pay attention to where you're going?!"

and there it was, that annoyed tone in that familiar voice.

"Hey, Weiss, You okay?", a second voice asked the blue eyed girl.

Ruby hummed, she remained sitting on the floor.

"Do I look fine to you?", The Weiss girl glared at a blonde haired boy.

"Uhhh-"

"Never mind, don't answer that, Dolt", Weiss stood up and dusted herself off, "God, I am surrounded by Idiots", Weiss' blue eyes met Ruby's silver stormy one. Weiss momentarily went silent, as if taking in the girl's appearance for the first time. 'Those eyes...'

Ruby gazed back, she held a goofy clumbsy aura to her for some reason, While Weiss held a more strict and on-point aura to herself. "I'm sorry, I've just been a bit lost-"

"Save it.", Weiss stopped Ruby from speaking further, "Just watch where you're going next time, Dolt", Weiss gave the girl one last warning glare and pushed past the boy whom appeared to have been walking with her.

with Weiss going out of sight, it left the boy standing by, he turned to Ruby whom was still on the floor and offered a hand, "Hey, Don't mind her, she's always like that, you know...all 'Ice Queen' like and all"

Ruby took the blonde haired boy's hand and allowed him to support her, Ruby now back on her feet, dusted herself off, "She's always like that?"

"Yeah, it's just her...the way she is I guess.", The boy gave the girl a sheepish smile, "Anyways, Are you a freshmen?"

Ruby nodded, "No, I'm a second year, I just transferred here today."

The boy hummed and nodded his head, "Oh, well, let me introduce myself, I'm Jaune Arc, I'm in Engineering"

Ruby went slightly wide eyed, "Engineering! Me too, I'm starting tomorrow!", The girl spoke slightly chirpy, she was clearly excited.

Jaune smiled, "Cool, uh, what's your name?", he said with a small chuckle.

"Ah, It's Ruby, Ruby Rose", Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly out of slight embarrassment.

"Well, then. It's nice to have met another nice Engineer, most of our classmates in our tech area, are so reserved and rude.", Jaune crossed his arms over his chest.

Ruby hummed, she wouldn't have a problem then, cause she was reserved herself most of the times..."I see", she plainly said.

The boy looked out the window and saw the sun setting slightly, "hey, you said you've been lost, need help?"

Ruby's eyes sparkled with found hope, 'Finally someone nice!', "Uh, yeah, actually. I've been trying to fine the school's store"

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, I'll show the way, how's about it?"

Ruby nodded, "That'd be nice"

'Maybe I've made a friend after all'

* * *

Weiss was fuming once again.

"Urgh, That...", Weiss bit the inside of her cheek, stopping herself from saying profanities.

"Gosh", the blue eyes girl merely sighed out, she was so ticked off, first thing in the morning the girl smashes into her, and just five minutes ago, it happened again, and with the same girl.

'Bunch of Idiots', Weiss walked to her dorm room, she wore her signature frown, she reached out and grabbed the door knob and turned it, once she fully turned the knob, she pushed the door open, and entered her shared room.

a black haired girl sat in the bed on the other side of the room, simply reading a book.

Weiss rolled her eyes, she barely shared any words with the black haired girl, it was very rare, but sometimes when one or the other needed help with studying, they usually found each other available.

a small metal plaque tag was pinned onto a culinary shirt, that hung just above The girl's study desk, reading, 'Blake Belladonna'

Weiss took off her shoes and slipped them under her desk, she grabbed some clothing and walked into the bathroom to change.

"You alright?", the usually quiet girl asked the irritated grumpy blue eyed teen.

Weiss sighed out and turned to the girl, Weiss found Amber eyes looking her way, plainly wearing an expression of boredom.

"I'm fine, some dolt bumped into me twice", Weiss said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Twice? That's a record", The ravenette said with a slightly surprised tone to sound genuine.

Weiss glared at the black ribbon wearing girl, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Blake shrugged, "People barely touch you, it's rare to hear of someone coming in physical contact with you."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I shouldn't have told you anything"

Blake turned away from the icy blue eyed girl's glare, her attention now back to her book.

"I swear". Weiss entered the bathroom and changed her clothing into comfortable wear to get ready for bed.

'That's not true, I've come in contact with people...I think'

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

"Ruby, Time to get up", Yang poked her younger sister's cheek.

Ruby stirred, "Five more minutes please"

Yang huffed, "Fine, But I'm sure all the good stuff at the café down stairs'll be gone by the time you get down there"~, Yang teased.

Ruby's eyes shot open, "I'M UP!"

"Better, I'm trynna eat something good"

and 2 minutes and a changed and up Ruby later, the two sisters got out of their room and went to get something to eat for breakfast.

"So, you ready for you're first official day of school?", Yang said with a smug look.

Ruby shrugged, "Eh, I guess. by the way, Yang, how does this week about thing work?"

Yang's eyebrow went up, "Oh that, yeah, Well you see, We have a week straight of academics and then the next week after that is Tech week, where we'll spend all day in our tech areas, and the cycle goes on and on."

Ruby nodded, "Oh...I was a bit confused at first"

Yang smiled at her sister, "I was too when I first started here too, But you get used to it."

both girls continued to walk and talk about things, and both were turning the corner to take the stairs down to the café, Yang turning the corner first, bumped into someone, causing the other to fall with a thud, while another black haired figure, merely avoided coming in contact with the girl that just fell.

"URGH!", a familiar growl came form the girl that sat on her bottom.

Ruby jumped in fear and hid behind her sister, "Her!"

Yang hummed bored, she looked down, she was unfazed by the bump. "Heya, sorry about that, you should like, Watch where you're going"

"Excuse me!?", the girl on the floor was non other than Weiss, once again.

Blake merely looked on, her book covered her mouth as she looked on with interest.

'Three times', Blake mentally counted.

Weiss stood up and balled up her fists, "You Imbecile!".

Yang hummed uninterested, "Hey, Hey, Take it down a notch will ya', it wasn't on purpose."

Weiss huffed, her eyes darted to find a familiar set of silver eyes looking at her with fear, "It's that dolt from yesterday.", Weiss pointed at the girl behind the blonde.

Ruby put her hands in the air, "It's me!", Ruby said out of no where.

Blake and Yang both rose an eyebrow.

Weiss glared heavily at the two.

"Ice Queen strikes again!", a boy yelled out in the hallway.

Weiss turned to see a group of people walking towards them.

"Shut your trap, Jaune", Weiss barked, "I'm leaving!". the girl couldn't stand being around others anymore.

Blake remained put, watching Weiss storm off.

"Heya, Blakey!", A chirpy voice greeted.

Blake turned to an orange haired girl, "Hey", the girl said quietly.

Yang noticed the girl's quietness, 'Who's she?'

Blake sighed out, "I should be going too, This isn't my scene", The girl said plainly, uninterested and detached.

Nora waved, "Bye!"

"I think you scared her away, Nora", a guy with light pink eyes spoke softly beside the orange haired, energetic girl.

"She's cool people, she just doesn't like crowds.", Jaune chimed in.

"Jaune's right, Blake's just like that", a certain red head agreed with the blonde haired boy.

Yang's eyes couldn't help but follow the mysterious girl's figure walking off.

Ruby hummed and followed her sister's trail of vision and noticed her eyes on the black haired girl, "Yang?"

Yang snapped out of her daze, "Uh, I'm not so hungry, I Think I'm gonna go get an opinion from Ozpin"

Ruby hummed, "Wait, you're leavin-"

"Yep, see ya' in class, sis!", Yang ran off with out another word.

Pyrrha sighed out, "That's so Yang, she just bounces around when ever she feels like it."

"Kinda like Nora", Jaune said with his hands on his hips.

Pyrrha chuckled lightly, then turned to her friend to see her expression on what Jaune had said about her, but when she turned, two people were gone from their group.

"I think she dragged Ren away again", Pyrrha sighed out, "She's just like Yang"

Ruby was going to walk away too, to see where her sister really went, But was quickly stopped.

"Hey, Ruby, How's about you eat with me and Pyrrha, We'll probably bump into Ren and Nora down there, and you can meet them properly.", Jaune suggested.

Pyrrha hummed, "Wait, You're Yang's younger sibling, No?"

Ruby nodded, 'damn it, I can't ditch them!', "Yeah, and sure I'll tag along"

* * *

Blake walked through the hallways, she knew it would quiet and a bit empty, most of the students were enjoying their meals down at the café. she read her book while walking, not really taking her surrounding into consideration, but it's not like she'd bump into someone, even though she was reading, she was still pretty perceptive.

"Wow, why would she kill her?", Blake asked herself as she read the book, she was reading a part in the book which contained a betrayal scene.

"I wouldn't know", a male voice spoke from behind Blake, quickly ripping Blake from her concentration on the book.

Turning around, Blake came face to face with a red haired rebel like male.

"Hey Babe", the male said with a smug smirk.

Blake frowned lightly, "Adam.", she said plainly.

The male frowned lightly, "What's up babe? No loving hi?"

Blake sneered lightly, "Adam, I already told you, leave me alone", Blake closed her book, she turned back around and began to walk away from the male.

The male walked beside the girl, "Oh C'mon babe. Why are you so mad?"

Blake was in no mood to talk to the guy, she knew damn well why she wanted him away from her.

"It was an accident, Blake. get over it", Adam said with a frown of his own.

"Alright, now leave me alone", Blake kept walking, she just wanted him to leave her be.

Adam sighed, "Babe", Adam followed the Ravenette

"Stop, Adam, I don't want anything to do with you anymore, I'm so sick of you", Blake now gave the male a glare as she turned over her shoulder.

Adam hummed, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

Blake yelped slightly, her book fell out of her grasp, she was so close to her room.

Adam smirked, "Babe, when I say sorry, I mean it, and you gotta take me back"

Blake bit her bottom lip, "I don't have to, I don't want anything to do with you, why don't you get that?", Blake tried to pull her hands back from the male's grip, but his grip was pretty strong.

"Hey, Hey. You're trynna make me look dumb again?", Adam wore a dark look in his eyes, "You ain't dumping me, I'm the one who gets to dump-"

"Let me go!", Blake rose her voice slightly, she was starting to lose her grip on her temper, she was trying so hard to not make a scene, she remembered the last one she made, and things got ugly pretty fast. "I'm warning, you-"

"Or what? You'll get Sun? I don't think so, He got transferred out of here because of last time.", Adam snickered, "It's just me and you"

Blake frowned heavily, she gritted her teeth, 'Asshole', It was all her fault Sun got thrown out. He fought and beat up Adam for her, but now...it was just him and her, and she didn't want to get others involved anymore.

"Awww, Blakey's mad? It's okay, Adam's here to make you feel better, C'mon babe, I'm a changed guy, I'll be better."

Blake glared heavily. "If you're a 'changed' guy, then why won't you let me go?"

"Cause, You're mine to keep, Babe", he leaned in once he finished that sentence.

Blake saw his intentions and turned away to avoid his lips meeting hers. "No. get off!"

Adam sneered and pulled back, he released Blake's wrist from his grip, only to grab both her arms and pin her to the wall, Blake gritted her teeth.

"Just let it happen", Adam forced.

Blake kept turning her head from side to side to avoid his lips, and this got Adam pissed off.

"Stay still!", Adam yelled out.

Blake wasn't strong enough to struggle. "Stop!"

Adam's hands tightened their grip on the girl's arms. His fingers would no doubt leave bruises.

"Just-Uugh!?", Adam was yanked off the black ribbon wearing girl and flung by the collar of the shirt, to the floor, Blake's back slid down the wall's cool surface.

"Hey, back off! before I punch that look off your stupid face!"

Adam was shoved to the floor, he slid a couple feet away. he glared at the girl that just interfered with him.

"Who the hell are you?!", Adam got up and dusted himself.

"Tsk, Yang Xiao Long! And if you don't get out of here, that's the only name you'll remember", Yang pointed at Adam with a glare, "I'm Gonna kick your ass"

Adam gritted his teeth, "Oh yeah?", the male spoke as if to challenge the blonde haired teen.

Yang nodded, "Try Me, Ass wipe."

Blake stood up, wanting to de-escalate the situation, "Stop-"

before Blake or anything else could be said though, a shoe hit Adam's face, Adam held his face in his hands, he groaned out.

"AHHHH! FUCK!".

Yang and Blake both hummed, both turned to see a figure leaning against the corner.

"Hey, Get out of here before she wipes the floor with your face!", the usual annoyed tone came out so clearly.

'Weiss?', Blake felt shock come over her, she was surprised.

Weiss had a shoe missing from her foot.

"You bitches!", Adam yelled out, blood dripped from his nose, he glared daggers at the Weiss girl, "Especially You, You fucking, Stuck up piece of shit!"

Weiss flinched slightly knowing he was referring to her when He said, 'stuck up piece of shit'.

"Shut up, you pig", Weiss merely spat back.

Yang's mouth was the shape of an 'O', 'Someone's gonna have a pretty big grudge against Snow angel after all'

Blake was at a loss, two randoms just came to her rescue, well, one random, the other was in fact, just a stuck up-...well...her room mate who would usually not care about anything other than herself.

Adam was super pissed, he wasn't sure whether to knock one of the girls out, or not, especially the girl he knew as, 'Schnee', he knew though, that Weiss was very wealthy, if he hurt her, a big problem would sure build up.

"Fuck you bitches", he grumbled and turned away, the shoe remained on the floor, blood was on it.

Yang sighed out, "I should have decked him", the girl turned to Blake with a grin.

Blake however, nodded her head in disbelief, "You have no idea what you've just thrown yourself into, either of you", Blake now also included Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It's nothing I can't take, And Yin here can take care of herself I'm sure-"

"It's Yang, Snow Angel", Yang gave Weiss a dirty look.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Whatever, same thing"

"Whatever", Yang sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, now turning her attention to Blake, "You alright?"

Blake frowned and looked away, she slowly got up to her feet, she grabbed her book and held it tightly against her chest, she walked away from the two girls with out another word.

Weiss and Yang's eyes both followed Blake's figure until she disappeared from sight.

Weiss sighed out. she hopped on one foot to her shoe, she frowned lightly, "He got blood on my shoe"

Yang looked at the girl with one shoe, "You've got some balls"

Weiss hummed, "I could say the same thing about you"

* * *

Classes had finally started, and Yang had yet to show up.

Ruby sighed out as she looked at the empty seat next to her. 'Where'd she go now?'

"Hey, Rubes?", Jaune whispered from above Ruby, he sat in a section above hers.

Ruby turned back, "Yeah?"

"Pyrrha said Yang's not coming in today, or well, to this class, she'll come around next period.", Jaune whispered.

Ruby nodded, "O-Oh, thanks", 'Good thing I found people to inform me'

Ruby sat back in her seat. 'This'll be a long day.'

"You're sitting next to me?", a voice spoke rather annoyed.

Ruby already knew that voice, she'd come to get very familiar with it with in these last two day, and that wasn't a good thing, "Heya", Ruby spoke rather plainly, out of energy to speak to the annoyed girl.

Weiss sat down and just turned away from the girl and ignored her.

Both sat in silence, other student's talked lightly amongst each other, everyone was waiting for the teacher to appear.

'This is awkward, why do I have to keep bumping into this girl', Ruby thought to herself, 'She hates me so much', Ruby looked at the girl next to.

Weiss's eyes met hers rather quickly as if Weiss could feel the silver eyes scanning her facial features, she spoke.

and Ruby stood still.

"Why are you looking at me?", Weiss questioned with a frown.

"What happened to your eye?", Ruby asked.

The blue eyed girl turned away slightly, as if to contemplate on whether or not she should even share that with the new girl.

Weiss hummed and came to a conclusion, no, "Um...pay attention in class, dolt", Weiss turned away completely from the girl again to go back to ignoring her.

Ruby sighed out, "Just a question."

"Well, not all questions need to be answered".

The black haired teen with the red highlights leaned forwards and put her head down, "Sorry"

Weiss opened a book, and set it in front of her. 'It's kinda hard to ignore her'

just behind them, a group of four teens all observed the two girls beneath them.

"Ice queen's just that, cold", Jaune said.

Pyrrha shrugged, "She's just like that, it's pretty weird to see her talking to someone though, but it's also nice at the same time."

Nora smiled energetically, "We should have a getty after classes today"

"No way, last time we had one of those, someone set the curtains on fire", the boy next to Nora said with a calm expression.

"Oh Ren, you're just paranoid", Nora patted Ren's head.

Ren sighed out and shook his head.

* * *

Blake sat in her bed, she felt rather uncomfortable, two people just got involved, she knew Adam wouldn't let this go.

'Weiss of all people', it felt weird having Weiss save her.

Blake hugged her knees to her chest, "Adam."

before the ravenette could get too deep into thought, a knock at her door startled her slightly.

'Adam?!'

the door creaked open, "Is it okay to come in?"

Blake recognized that voice.

"Y-You?"

It was Yang.

Yang hummed and poked her head by the door, "Heya, uh, how are you holding up?"

Blake turned away, "How'd you know where my room was?"

Yang shrugged, "Snow Angel...She's not so bad ya' know. sure she's a bitch 99% of the times, but she actually steps in"

Blake shrugged, "I didn't need help"

Yang stepped into the room, "You did"

"I didn't"

"Clearly"

"Nope"

"You did"

"Look", Blake snapped, she turned her full attention to the blonde, "Listen, I appreciate the gesture, but I'd like it if, from now on, You stay out of my business, and I'll tell Weiss the same thing."

Yang hummed, crossing her arms over her busty chest, "He was a tota-"

"Just, stop...", Blake frowned, "It's nothing to do with you, now...just go"

Yang sighed out and rubbed the back of her head, "Alright, Uh...", Yang was going to say something more, but just kept it to herself and left the room.

'I just wanted to help'

* * *

Whale, Hope it's good so far, and sorry about the OOCness, hehehe.

* * *

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed!_**

* * *

 _Till next Time, Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

Phew

Here's another Update!

Hope it's good so far. :)

* * *

I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may make. (I'll edit to the best of my abilities)

Chapter 2 is already edited btw. (To the best of my abilities) I caught a few mistakes.

* * *

 ** _Rated: T (May be Subject to change)_**

 ** _For: Language, Teenage Drama, Soon to Come-High school parties, Soon to Come-Mentions of alcohol, and Teenage Angst XD_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Starry eyed_**

 _"One Look was all it took"_

'Damn it', a heavy sigh slipped passed Pink lips. The lips then pressed into a thin line.

"Alright, that's it", a certain voice squeaked, "I can't concentrate with you sighing all over the place, what's up?", The voice demanded to know. The clanking sound of a few screws falling and hitting the wooden floor of the dorm echoed off the walls.

"Nothing", Yang said meekly, she turned around in her computer chair to face her roommate, "and If it's bothering you so much, put your headphones on, Ruby", the Blonde said with arms crossed over her chest.

Ruby pouted, she put her wrench down, "Alright, Alright. But I mean, What's wrong, seriously, You've been moping around the passed few days."

the blonde's lilac eyes averted eye contact, as if trying to conceal whatever secret they thought would be visible if stared into too long. "It's nothing, I just...Have this thing for Carpentry coming up, and if I don't ace the thing, I can't get the certification."

Ruby hummed, she wasn't dumb, she knew Yang was trying to cover something up. But seeing as Yang wasn't willing to share, at least not yet, she wouldn't press. She knew eventually, Yang would tell her.

"Dang, It'd be pretty bad if you didn't get the certification", Ruby played along.

Yang nodded, she turned to face her younger sister again, "Y-Yeah, It would".

'Oh Yang, you're so transparent', Ruby almost sighed, but she held it in.

"Anyways, I've noticed that You've been working on that thing since Friday, What's it for?", Yang changed the topic rather quick, she pointed at the small robotic item on Ruby's desk.

Ruby hummed, "Oooh, this thing, It's something Jaune and Pyrrha wanted me to fix for them", the younger teen said as she turned around in her computer chair, "I joined the Robotics club, and I saw them struggle a bit with this, It's basic for me to fix, so offered to fix it for them"

Yang smiled, "You're such a nerd", the blonde chuckled out, seeing how enthusiastic her younger sibling was about Fixing some robot.

Ruby's cheeks brightened a shade of red, she turned abruptly in her seat, "Yang!"

Yang laughed out, "The Robotics club is so full of them, You fit so perfectly"

the red highlights sporting girl pouted, "Whatever!", she said as she pointed at Yang.

The blonde began to grin. 'At least she's making some friends'

The blonde sighed once again, but in a more playful way, "Well", The blonde said as she began to get out of her chair, she turned away from her sister again, but only to see the time for a moment, "I Gotta head out right now"

Ruby rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I'm going to see if I can touch up my Rafter project, I also have to do some wall framing.", Yang paused for a moment, "Carpentry stuff basically."

"Oh, Cool, well, make sure you wear the protection gear at all times, Yang", Ruby smiled at her sister, reminding her to put her gear on.

Yang hummed, "Right, well, I'll be back around 10 or so, catch you later", the blonde gave a small yawn, as she walked to her closet and pulled out a black zip up sweater.

"Right, Bye.", Ruby said as she no turned back around to continue her work on repairing one of the Robotics' club's min-bots

Yang then shut her closet and walked to the door, slipping out of the dorm.

as soon as she slipped out, she gave a rather shaky sigh, she shook her head and then shoved her hands into her sweat pant's pockets. She didn't lie about needing to fix something in her tech area, she was honest about that, she was needed by one of her peers, she was good at what she did, so many of her peers usually asked to meet with her before the weekends, She'd go and see what they wanted her to see, she'd help them fix any errors and even tutor a few of her peers with the proper geometry math to get certain formulas to be able to calculate the measurements of what they were to build.

Yang was exceptionally good at hands-on work, she was also good in math, so combine those two together, and you have a pretty good carpenter in the making, As of now, Yang's purpose for going to beacon to study carpentry, was because she wanted to become what her father was, an Architect. She loved all things relating to building and taking down things.

'Mercury has two Roofs to calculate, Hopefully we get to it fast, so we can actually start cutting the wood to build it.' The blonde was already anxious to build truth be told.

As the blonde walked through the nearly empty hallways, she began to get into thought again, but not on things carpentry and building related, but rather...Other things, things that have been the reason why she'd been 'moping' around for the past few days, as Ruby put it. The blonde grumbled to herself as she felt her cheeks warm up slightly, her thoughts were drifting to that 'thing'. Rather, Person.

"Yang!", a voice called out from behind Yang.

Yang Hummed, she halted in her tracks, turning around to see whom called out to her.

"Pyrrha? What's up?", Yang asked as she saw a concerned expression on the usually calm and collected red head.

Pyrrha wore a frown, "Oh Yang, Did you hear?", the red head said as she ran up to Yang.

Yang rose an eyebrow, "Hear what?"

the red head sighed out, "Nora...she got hurt today In Gen-Con"

the blonde was taken aback by this news, "What? how!?"

the red head shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest, "She dislocated her shoulder, They were taking down brick walls by the construction site out in downtown. She and Ren were both on the opposite side of the others, so they went unnoticed", The teen paused.

Yang remained silent.

"so while they were both on the other side of a wall, the others began hitting the critical points of the wall, making it collapse, ultimately, the wall fell forwards, onto Ren and Nora.", Pyrrha finished explaining.

Yang winced, she knew first hand what that was like, she had a similar incident happen to her back in freshmen year. "Are they okay though?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Ren made it without any serious injuries, Nora just dislocated her shoulder, from what I heard, she took the majority of the weight when the wall fell over."

Yang sighed, slightly relieved that nothing too serious happened, she knew that sudden accidents could also turn tragic.

"At least, they were both wearing their helmets?", the blonde couldn't help but ask.

"Thankfully, they were."

Yang nodded, "Yeah, phew, it could have ended worse". the blonde put her hands on her hip.

"Yeah", Pyrrha sighed out, "looks like we're short a member though"

Yang rose and eyebrow, then she released what the girl meant, "Oh, yeah, we totally are. Oh well, she can come back once she's all healed, she won't be kicked, don't worry", the lilac eyed teen assured the greened eyed teen.

"she was worried about that too", Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle

"Well, she doesn't have to worry-", and before Yang could continue talking to her fellow club member, her scroll began to vibrate in her pocket. "Hold up", yang said to the red head as she pulled out her scroll, she answered the in-coming call.

"Yo", Yang said sheepishly.

 _"...?...?"_

Yang hummed, she brought a hand up to rub the back of her head, "N-No, don't worry, I'm still comin', I'll be there in a bit, sorry, I got side track", Yang spoke into the phone.

 _"...,..."_

"Alright, I'll be there in a few, I'm almost there really".

 _"..."_

"See ya'.", Yang said, then she ended the call, her eyes looking up from her scroll, "Uh, I gotta go, carpentry calls", Yang winked playfully

"Right, Right. See ya'.", the red head smiled warmly at the blonde.

"See ya'."

With that, Yang turned away, Pyrrha doing the same.

'He's so impatient.', Yang thought to herself. she shoved her scroll along with her hands into her pockets, her mind now drifting back to her earlier thoughts.

She was walking while thinking really.

'wonder what tech area she's in', Yang thought to herself, she was quite curious about someone.

She'd seen this mysterious girl before on few occasions during freshmen year, but she'd never seen her so up close like the other day.

'Blake', was this mysterious girl's name, The name of the girl that had been invading her thoughts as of late.

She hasn't spoken to the teen after that day, the day she and Weiss stepped in to intervene and tag team against Adam. She merely observed her from far away, seeing the girl walking about with a single book in her hands, her eyes glued to the pages.

Blake was always so silent, she was always alone.

She almost felt like asking the Schnee Heiress for info on the Teen, but she thought against it, seeing as how much of an asshole the snobby girl could be. Yang was, for some strange reason, so stuck on the ravenette, something about seeing her up close just, made her feel different, Yang thought she was really, like _Really_ Pretty, there was something about the girl's soft, yet fierce Amber eyes, they were dull, yet, they were also bright. Each time Yang caught a small glance of the Wondering Ravenette, her heart sped up a bit, she felt her cheeks warm up ever so.

'What the hell an I thinking', Yang swallowed thickly, she could feel her hands begin to sweat, her face warmed up a bit. Yang pretty much had a clue as to what she was feeling, but she wasn't ready to accept that part of herself yet, truth be told, she'd been dating guys to cover up a secret she'd been hiding.

"Urgh! Yang, took you long enough to come, I've been waiting for the past 20 minutes!", a tall male spoke with a frown, arms crossed over his chest, his hard hat on his head, and protective eyewear over his eyes. "Hey, you can't work like that, You need to change remember!"

Yang hummed, she then looked down on herself, the boy was right, she couldn't work like this, "Uh-hah, right, I'll be back", the blonde chuckled sheepishly as she turned away from the boy, She began to make her way towards the girl's locker room to change her clothing into her proper uniform meant for her tech area.

the male rolled his eyes, he leaned back onto a pile of cut wood, arms crossed over his chest, "Hurry, I'm tired, I really wanna sleep."

"Right, Right", Yang waved her hand rather dismissively, as if not caring.

the boy huffed as Yang slipped into the locker room.

It was Friday today, four days since her younger sister came to this school.

"He's lucky I wanted to help him", Yang muttered as she took her shirt off, she placed the shirt on a bench in front of her locker.

classes were over, it was about 5 o'clock by now, and she knew that the boy needed to get his things straightened out before tomorrow, or he'd get in trouble by their teacher.

and it's not like they could work on things during next week either, Because Next week was Academics week, they'd have normal classes instead of their tech classes, they wouldn't really have time, that of course, unless you were still fired up enough to go to the tech area after classes, which no one really did.

everyone just wanted to lay back whenever they could.

Yang by now, finished changing, she shut her locker, she wore her steel toe boots, jeans, a tool belt around her waist, protective eyewear over her eyes and a hard hat on her head, along with her long hair being in a bun, due to safety reasons.

'Here I go', Yang tapped her hammer gently with her index finger.

* * *

"Shoot, Ruby, you're a total beast at this!"

"Oh my, Ruby, You're something else, You even got it to be scroll controlled."

Ruby smirked, feeling proud of herself, "Oh well, it was pretty simple, and since I was fixing it, I thought, why not just add more to it."

A few members of the Robotics club were all slightly surprised that a newbie was this skilled in putting and repairing a min-bot.

Jaune smiled, "We might have quite the star, maybe we can compete in this year's Nationals and actually make it passed the elimination round this time."

"Oh my, that'd be great!", Pyrrha clapped her hands together, "We can form the Tri-Team again", as the red Head said this though, her voice trailed off a bit, "uh..."

Ruby hummed, "What's wrong, you guys tried for the nationals last year?"

Jaune sighed, he nodded, "Yeah...we did, with a good friend of our"

The teen with the red highlights hummed again, "Oh, who's the person?"

The blond haired boy brought a hand to the back of his head and rubbed the area, "Uh, He doesn't go here anymore...he got kicked out, His name was Sun, he was also good with what he did here"

"What? Why?", Ruby couldn't help but ask why the boy was kicked out.

Pyrrha sighed, "He got into a pretty bad fight with...Blake's Ex-boyfriend, and well, With Adam getting put in a hospital, the blame was shoved all over Sun"

Ruby made and 'O' shape with her mouth, she remembered who the 'Blake' girl was, it was the same girl that she's been catching Yang sneak glances at.

it was odd, but Ruby didn't ask.

for now at least.

"That sucks", Ruby said.

The blond haired boy shrugged, "Oh well, I mean, he comes around sometimes, during our vacations he shows up and sticks in my dorm with Ren"

"Yeah, he's such a sweet boy, he cares about his friends", Pyrrha added.

"That's nice, but it landed him out of the schools, which really sucks even more now that I think about it", The younger girl said.

The two older teens shrugged.

"He was a stubborn guy", Jaune said.

"He really was". Pyrrha agreed with the boy next to her.

Ruby sighed out, "Well, how's about we try and make this year's nationals for him then? even though I don't know him", Ruby raised a hand as if to encourage the two teens whom now sulked a bit remembering about the Boy that was kicked out.

"That'd be great", Pyrrha said.

"If we want to stand a chance, then we have to start now, the openings start sometime in the spring, so we have a few months to prepare ourselves for this, and hopefully we can take the gold", Jaune said, he knew that trying for the Nationals, was quite the long shot, but with Ruby, he felt like maybe...just maybe, their team could bring a gold medal in for school.

Shoot, the seniors did it, but then again, they were just that, Seniors, they were two years in skills advanced from them, well...at the time of winning the school the medal, the seniors were still juniors, as of right now, the duo that won the gold medal, were now in the engineering senior tech department.

"Has this school taken gold before?", Ruby asked.

"Of course it has, this school's taken gold in all tech areas, just not Carpentry, last year, they took silver for the first time, years prior, Beacon's only managed Bronze for some reason.", Jaune explained.

"That's weird", Ruby commented as she crossed her own arms over her chest. she intrigued, why couldn't this school pick a gold on Carpentry? It took gold for every other tech area.

"Last year an incident got Beacon eliminated from the carpentry finals, it's not known what exactly happened, but all we know is, it really tripped up this schools rank a bit.", the red head added in to the conversation.

"Geez, wonder what happened"

"We all wonder, but it's not like we'll figure it out", The blonde haired teen said as he uncrossed his arms from his chest, he then released a sigh, "Alright, let's all get off the past now, we should start projects sometime after academic week ends, we gotta start planning on what we want to introduce to the judges when the time comes."

"Right, we're going to have to figure out designs too"

Ruby nodded, agreeing with the two older teens, "Hmm although it sounds like a good plan. Why can't we start now?"

The two older teen both huffed.

"Ruby, it's the weekend, we want to lay back a bit before we get back into Academics week.", Jaune said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"We have enough time, Ruby, so lets start later on", the red head chuckled at Ruby's enthusiasm to start right away.

Ruby sulked a bit, "Fine~"

* * *

"Blake!"

"It's fine, it's fine, it's just a minor cut", a certain ravenette winced as blood began to drip from her hand.

droplets of blood hit the white tiled floor, next to the knife that fell from her grasp and cut her.

"Dang it, Blake it, you mucked up your hand", a girl said with a sigh, she grabbed a small rag and grabbed Blake's hand, she then put the rag in Blake's hand, allowing the rag to soak in the Blake's blood, "Go to the nurse, I'll clean up", the girl with dark brown hair said.

Blake sighed out, "Velvet-"

"No way, Go", the brunette said firmly.

Blake sighed out again, she nodded, "Alright, have a good night and weekend"

"You too, see you Monday", Velvet said as she turned to put away some pots.

Blake's eyes darted to the knife on the floor, blood was on the blade, it was the same knife that just slipped from her grasp and cut her hand.

'I shouldn't have spaced out in the first place', Blake made her way out of the kitchen, she shut the door, and began to make her way to the bathroom, was the nurse even still in? Blake thought, she was sure that the Nurse was gone by this hour, it was already 8:30 O'clock.

'Dang it', Blake bit her bottom lip, she felt the stinging from the cut, the cut was pretty deep obviously, the rag was starting to soak a bit, her eyes glued to the rag in her hand, the blood seeping already.

this never happened before, never. She was responsible, never did she space out.

well, now she has.

amber eyes not looking up once, she turned the corner, she was heading to the bathroom to see how bad it was and to wash her hands.

but all that was cut short when she bumped into someone, startling her, her eyes shutting as she felt herself about to lose balance, But before she could feel herself ending up on the floor, she heard a familiar voice speak, and an arm wrap around her to support her.

"Woah! S-Sorry", a startled voice said, with a hint of sheepishness.

Blake opened her amber eyes, she looked up, and met warm Lilac eyes they looked at her so gently.

"Uh...Sorry I scared you, I wasn't watching where I was heading", The blonde stuttered a bit, speaking again before Blake could muster words in her throat.

Blake hummed, she felt the close proximity between her and the blonde, she could feel the arm wrapped around her waist tightly, supporting her, "Um, It's...fine", Blake said softly, her eyes not breaking away from The Sheepish Blonde.

The Blonde loosened her arm around Blake, and Blake sighed out softly, as she created a small gap of space between them, it wasn't much, but they weren't touching anymore.

"I wasn't looking either, sorry", Blake apologized, she rose a hand to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her own ear, but winced when she tried.

Lilac eyes darted to Blakes hand and widened a bit, "You're bleeding?", the blonde spoke concerned, she could see the blood trickling from her palm, to her elbow, her white shirt's sleeve was now stained at the elbow.

Blake's eyes widened, "Damn it", Blake realized that when she bumped into the blonde, she dropped her rag, and because of that, her wound bled more and stained her tech area's uniform shirt.

"C'mere", the blonde said, she didn't even wait for the Blake to reply, she reached out and took Blake by the wrist, not caring that blood now stained her fingers, and she tugged Blake along to her...room.

Blake was going to say something, but she didn't, she allowed the words to die in her throat.

the two teen walked down the hallway and then took a flight of stairs up.

"How'd it happen?", the taller teen asked.

The ravenette sighed, "Putting away some culinary supplies"

"Ouch", the blonde said, then spoke gain, "I have a first aid kit in my dorm, we can clean it then wrap it".

Amber eyes widened a bit, they didn't leave the blonde's back.

If it's been someone else, Blake might have turned them down. but for some reason, she didn't turn the friendly girl away.

maybe last time's events made a positive impression on her after all.

a few moments of silence and walking past a few rooms, The two finally made it to the Blonde's Room, she opened the door and allowed the ravenette in, shutting the door behind them.

The Taller teen, which was the blonde, took off her hard hat and set it on her desk, she then began to hastily unbutton her uniform shirt, taking it off, revealing a plain white short sleeved shirt under it, She put the carpentry's shirt on her computer chair and signaled the ravenette to follow her to the bathroom.

Blake followed the tall teen in, she could feel the blood drying up by now, her poor white shirt's long sleeve was messed up due to her sleeve getting soaked in her blood.

"I'm gonna wash my hands, it'd be bad if I touched your hand with my hand not properly cleaned, especially with everything I've been touching down in carpentry", the blonde chuckled lightly as she washed her hands thoroughly with soap, she then reached out to Blake, "C'mere, relax, I don't bite", the girl grinned, her cheeks tainted a faint pink hue.

The ravenette walked closer to the blonde and gave her, her hand, Yang didn't dry her hands for obvious reasons, It was because she was going to assist the girl in washing the blood off.

the blonde reached down before wetting Blake's hand, and from the bottom of the sink, she pulled out a first aid kit, she set it on the toilet lid, then she grabbed Blake's injured hand with both her hands, she put the hand under the running water, Blake hissed a bit.

"It hurts I know, but I think the alcohol's gonna hurt more-"

"You're kidding", the ravenette said.

The blonde turned to face the ribbon wearing girl, "Nope"

"why?"

the taller teen smile, "You didn't notice it, but, when we bumped into each other, Your hand, grabbed the front of my shirt, which was packed with saw dust and probably some splinters, which is probably why this burns so much", Lilac eyes meeting Amber.

"Oh...", Blake than Paused to think for a moment, "Wait...then that means-"

"I'll just buy another shirt, It's fine".

Blake's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, she just messed up someone's shirt, with her blood, "I'll buy it for you, it wouldn't be right-"

"Nope", the girl popped the 'p', "I'm buying my own shirt, relax, it was also my fault for not paying attention to where I was walking."

"it's my fault too-"

the sound of the bathroom door opening was heard, it interrupted what Blake was about to say.

Both teens turned to look at whom was at the door.

"Rubes?"

A certain Ruby Rose wore a confused look, "Uhhh, Yang", she said slowly.

Yang narrowed her eyes a bit.

Blake remained silent.

a small moment of silence was all it took for Ruby to feel awkward, and she expressed it.

"Well, this is awkward", Ruby said, she stepped back and shut the bathroom door softly, and oddly slowly.

"That's my sister for you", Yang said with a soft chuckle as she all of a sudden pulled a splinter form Blake's cut.

Blake flinched, she turned to look at what Yang did, "That hurt"

Yang sighed, "Sorry, but it's best I take them out, Splinters aren't fun to keep in.", she said as she pulled another splinter, small little tiny droplets of blood dots formed from where the splinters were removed. "Boy, the cut's kinda deep, Maybe tomorrow first thing, you should check in with the Nurse, she's in on Saturday mornings."

"I'll be sure to do that", Blake winced at the sight of the angry red cut, it certainly looked pretty deep, after all, she did cut herself with a rather long and sharp knife, a knife that was very much used to cut meats up.

Yang held the hand under the running water again, with her other hand, she reached out and grabbed a small towel, she then gave it to Blake, "Dry it up", Yang said softly, she then turned to open the first aid kit, and she took some stuff out of it.

While Yang took stuff out, Blake shut the running water off and dried her hand, she bit her bottom lip at the burning sensation of drying her open wound with a towel.

Yang grabbed the kit and set it on the sink now, "Sit down, This'll sting a bit more", Yang pointed to a bottle of Alcohol.

Blake released a staggered breath, 'damn it', she sat down ad gave Yang her hand.

Yang grabbed a few cotton balls from the kit and drenched them in alcohol, she then began to pat them softly over the open cut, causing Blake to look away as she tried to not whine like a little kid.

While Blake was turned away, she felt an odd sensation, she swore she felt the pad of Yang's thumb caressing the back of her injured hand as she used her other hand to pat the alcohol drenched cotton ball over the cut that was on the inside of her palm.

"There", Yang said as she put the bloody cotton ball on the sink's edge, she then grabbed the small towel and dried her hand of any liquids that might have remained, she then reached into the kit and pulled out a gauze pad and a wrap, she opened the pad and placed it on the large deep cut, and then she grabbed the wrap and wrapped it around the had and gauze pad.

Blake turned back to see what the blonde was doing, she felt herself blush a bit.

She could see the concentration on Yang's face.

"That should do it, at least for now, make sure you check in with the nurse tomorrow.", Yang said as she grabbed a pin and made sure that the wrap would stay wrapped around the hand.

Blake released a smalls sigh, "I will.", Blake stood up from the toilet's lid, she brought the hand close to her, she looked at it, it was nicely and neatly wrapped, as if the nurse herself did it.

Yang smiled as she closed the kit and put it back under the sink, she then grabbed what she used to clean the wound and tossed it into the trash, after all, it was blood. Yang then proceeded toe wash her hands with soap.

"Thanks", Blake said softly, she rubbed her arm with her hand.

Yang smiled, "No problem", Yang shut the water off, and dried her hand with her shirt instead of a towel. "C'mon"

Blake nodded, following Yang out of the bathroom.

Now, Yang was always so, big sister-like, so she'd naturally try and help anyone, she was used to it, she helped Ruby many times, when they were little, yang would nurse any wound Ruby got.

That was just how Yang was.

and it might also explain why Yang's just so up to protecting people.

"Yang", Ruby spoke from her bed as she noticed the two teens coming out of the bathroom.

Yang and Blake walked towards the door.

"The bathroom's all yours", Yang said.

Ruby pouted, "I don't need to use the bathroom"

The blonde hummed, "Then why'd...you-"

"Just cause", Ruby said, cutting her sister off while waving a hand.

Blake looked in between the two teens. 'they hardly look like sisters.', the ravenette thought.

Yang crossed her arms over her chest, "Ruby", she said a bit firmly.

Ruby shrugged.

Blake allowed a small smile to curve her lips, she then looked at the time on the desk Yang placed her hard hat on.

"Um...", Blake started. getting both of the girl's attentions.

Yang turned around, and looked at her, amber eyes looking at her with question.

Yang smiled a bit, "it's Yang", she said, as if introducing herself.

Blake hummed, "I know, I remember, from...last time", Blake hugged an arm over her chest, "Listen, I should get going, Weiss been on me since last time, it's odd for her to care, but I guess once she does, she just...does. So...uh, thanks again, Yang"

Yang felt her heart speed up again, it even leapt once, her cheeks warmed up a bit, "U-Uh, no problem, Uh-heh"

Blake sighed, "Bye", she waved to Ruby.

Ruby waved back, "Bye, Goodnight"

Blake nodded, then made her way out.

Yang's eyes not leaving her figure.

Yang knew it already, that sickly feeling that made her heart leap weird, the reason why her hands were starting to grow slightly moist of sweat.

She'd never thought that having just one close look at this mysterious student, would literally turn her life upside down. In both good and bad ways.

While Yang was preoccupied watching Blake leave, Ruby's eyes, caught everything so far.

'Yang?'

* * *

Uhhh, Hope this chapter was good, you can say this chapter focused more on Yang and Blake, than anything else.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Kid Nonexistent:** Uh, Idk, I mean, I don't know how that'd work to be honest. :c

 **KibaPT:** I Fixed that mistake, thanks for pointing it out. :)

 _ **End of replies-**_

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

Till next update!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's an update!

Hope it's good so far!

* * *

I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may make! (Editing to the best of my abilities is in process)

chapter 3 was edited to the best of my abilities.

* * *

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Adult situations...kinda, Teenage angst and Soon to come high schools parties**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, and General**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: The Lioness**_

 _"And so the Lioness pounced."_

It was a very, very boring Saturday morning, the hallways of beacon were nearly empty, for the weekends, many students, if they lived close by of course, usually kicked off to their families' homes to spend the weekend there.

While students like a certain Blake Belladonna, whos family just so happened to live pretty far, stuck around in the school.

and did...whatever.

"What'd the nurse say?".

"She just told me to change the wraps from time to time, and to let it breath when it's less irritated.", Blake responded to her roommate as she closed the door behind her, she walked to her bed and took a seat, her book was resting on her bedside table.

"Make sure you do what she said, it'd be pretty bad if it got infected or something.", a white haired teen said as she continued to read a magazine of some type, she faced her desk, legs propped up on the desk.

Blake sighed, she turned away from Her roommate's figure and rose her uninjured hand and took a few strands of her hair, she tucked them behind her ear, her amber eyes dropped to her book, for some reason, she didn't quite feel the urge to read the book for some reason, it was odd.

"Weiss?", Blake's lips parted to speak, it was odd to say the girl's name as well, hell, everything lately had been odd.

Weiss was all of a sudden showing some type of emotions towards her...the friendlier kind of course.

Weiss hummed, her blue eyes not lifting from the magazine, her back still turned to Blake.

Blake faced Weiss's figure, "Not gonna go off to visit your older sister?"

Weiss's shoulders flinched just a tad, she closed her Magazine and put it onto her desk, she then turned around along with the Computer chair, her blue eyes met Blake's amber eyes, "Not this weekend...I mean, I'll be going the last weekend before this month closes", Weiss said, her arms rose only to cross over her chest.

Blake rose an eyebrow in curiosity, she relaxed and leaned back, her hands rested on her mattresses' sheets, she kept herself up with her arms, "Why until then?"

Weiss almost grumbled slightly, "Well...", she looked away for a moment, "My sister...She...wants me to host the 'homecoming' party'.", you could hear the bitterness in her voice, clearly she didn't vouch to voluntarily do this.

Blake nearly laughed out, but she didn't, she heavily bit her tongue, her face got slightly red due to holding her laughter.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her roommate, "You're hopeless"

Blake looked away for a moment and managed to swallow her laughs, she cleared her throat, "W-Why?", the girl questioned as to why the older Schnee wanted the party hosted at her home.

Weiss shrugged, "Cause...I really don't know, now that I think about it", the heiress hummed, clearly thinking.

Blake sighed, "So this years 'party' is going to be at your place?"

Weiss shrugged, "Yeah, sadly. Honestly, I just know these slops'll make a mess out of my place", the girl huffed.

This was really surprising to Blake, to find this out.

Every year, a 'homecoming party' was thrown, it was always thrown the last weekend before the month closed. and of course...it wasn't some party the school had part in, rather, it was your usual party put together by hormonal teenagers with urges to wreck everything they came near.

and boy oh boy, how everyone knew how these parties usually ended.

Weiss wanted nothing to do with it, but for some odd reason, her sister was pretty adamant in hosting this year's 'Homecoming' party.

The ravenette smiled lightly, "You'll have a lot to clean up, Last year's party, at Cardin's place, was...horrific, like really, really, crazy", Blake crossed her arms over her chest.

Weiss hummed, her eyebrow rose, "You went?"

Blake hummed, she nodded, "No, of course not, those aren't my type of scenes...rather, a good friend of mine went and gave me all the details, he even skyped me while he was there".

The heiress uncrossed her arms, she hummed, as if something had just crossed her mind, "Oh-ho, do you plan on going this year?"

Blake once again nodded her head, "No thank you, It's not my scene-"

Weiss jumped out from her chair, the chair rolled back, "You have to go, this time!", Weiss almost declared.

Blake jumped, she stood up as well, "N-No way, i'm so not going, parties are loud and crowded, especially cause it's going to be at your place, I can imagine 99% of the school cramped there, hell, I think your house can totally support everyone in beacon!".

Weiss huffed, "Pshhh, Of course I can hold the school, but, beside that, Not just anyone's going to show up, I'm going to be picky about it", Weiss explained.

Blake hummed, "Not just anyone?"

"Yeah, I mean, I am hosting the party, I get to at least chose whom I want to attend it."

The Ravenette gave it a thought.

"But, most of our year will be showing up to it, I'm going to start giving out the invites, maybe...you can help me?", Weiss said with a very small smile.

very small.

Blake looked around as if thinking about it, then her eyes settled onto the heiress's figure, "I'll help you, but...about showing up, I'll give it some thought"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to suffer alone, Blake, we're in this together!"

"No we're not!", Blake's cheeks grew slightly warm.

"We're roommates, and we've got work together!", Weiss sounded so confident.

while Blake, didn't want anything to do with Weiss's entire problem.

but the problems didn't start no, rather, they'd start up later, all for the purpose of good, and bad.

* * *

"Yang!~", a voice called out.

Yang smiled, she held her tray of food items in her hands, "Morning!", the Blonde greeted as she walked towards a certain table.

"Yang, you grabbed the last Pudding!~", a whine came from behind the tall blonde.

Yang smirked as she continued her walk, "Get up earlier next time Rubes", Yang cooed.

Ruby sulked from behind her older sister. "jerk~"

both girls made it to a table, they set their trays packed with food items down onto the table.

"How's your arm, Nora?", Yang asked as she propped her chin onto her palm, her lilac eyes on her friend's injured arm.

Nora sighed softly, "It hurts, but not as bad as it did yesterday.

"If only I'd reacted faster", a boy said softly, a few bruises and small cuts on his face.

Nora blushed a bit, "It's okay, Ren. We're both fine, that's good enough"

Yang smirked a bit, she picked a fork from her own tray and unwrapped it, she stuck the fork into her omelet and picked it, breaking off some of the egg, the took a forkful of the omelet and opened her mouth, she hummed as the egg's flavor hit her taste buds.

Ruby smiled lightly, she turned her attention to a certain red head, she hummed, "Hey, Where's Jaune?"

Pyrrha hummed, "Getting his food", the red head smiled.

Ruby nodded, "Oh", she returned Pyrrha's smile.

while the two girls spoke, Ren and Nora held their own conversation, both talking about random things.

Yang chewed on her food, she swallowed, "Hey, Pyrrha", she spoke all of a sudden, "I'll trade you this Peach cup for the Pineapple cup...deal?", the blonde reached her peach cup out.

Pyrrha smiled, she giggled softly, "It's cool, here", Pyrrha grabbed her own fruit cup and was about to swap with the blonde.

as the two girl swapped the cups, their good breakfast time, was cut very short.

"Ahhh!"

the girls except for Yang all squealed out in shock.

the body of their friend just fell onto their table all of a sudden, causing for their food to toppled to the floor and on them as well as all over the boy that flew onto their table.

Ruby grunted as Yang's peach cup just fell over her head and now made her hair a sticky mess, the girl got out of her seat she rolled up her sleeves and began to rub her eyes.

Yang ended up getting Pyrrha's Pineapple cup over herself, she growled out, now purely vexed, she stepped out of her seat, the cup still on her head, her blonde wavy hair was now a very clearly sticky mess.

Ren had managed to Pull Nora away fast enough to avoid Nora getting dirtied, while Pyrrha, ended up with her food messing her sweat pants up.

"Jaune!", Ren said out.

The blonde haired boy had just crashed onto their table, all the food items laying all over him the most.

Jaune grunted and sat up slightly, he kept himself up with his elbows under him, he had an eye closed due to a small piece of tomato over it, the omelet that was probably Yang's, was the front of his short, smooshed.

Yang growled out, "What the hell!", Yang turned to face where Jaune had came flying from.

Nora clung to Ren's arm, Ren sent a harsh glare in the direction Yang was sending dirty looks to.

Jaune groaned, "Crap"

Ruby opened her eyes and turned to her sister, as she did, she saw a vexed expression her face, her eyes saying it all.

Pyrrha growled as she reached out to help her blonde haired friend off the table.

"Crap, sorry~!", a boy's voice rang out along with his laughs, a few of his friends laughing with him.

Yang gritted her teeth, she was furious, "Cardin, you piece of shit", she growled through gritted teeth. Her fists balled up into tight fists.

Nora swallowed in seeing Yang's hands. She could tell they were itchin' to fight.

Cardin smirked, "Whoops, like I said, sorry, blondie. Nerd boy just got flung, and it just so happened to be onto your table", the boy shrugged, as if not giving a real care.

Pyrrha sighed out, she caught glimpses of Yang's trembling hands, if there was one thing she knew very well, it was that When Yang lost it...she lost it.

"Yang, chill", Pyrrha said.

Ruby stepped back slightly, "Yang", she muttered.

Cardin snickered, "Next time, I'll be more careful where I toss the nerd's body okay~", he chuckled and along with his buddie, turned away.

Yang turned to all the trays of smooshed food, and not caring anymore, she just dipped her hands into the pile of food and grabbed the tray with it, and she began to step in Cardin's way.

"Oh shit", Nora muttered, knowing quite well how Yang was.

Ruby gulped, she'd never seen her older sister like this, but now that she has, she figured that it would truly be a sight.

Yang stomped behind the boy, "Hey, Asshole-"

* * *

"Most of the students won't be back until tomorrow, but they'd all be here on Monday, we can start handing out the invites then", Blake said.

Weiss shrugged, "That's true, but, we should knock some out now", the Heiress carried a small box, it was filled to the brim with fancy invitations.

Blake sighed, "I guess, So where do we start?", the ravenette asked she looked at an invitation.

Weiss hummed, "Right now, everyone still here, is eating breakfast, we should go there of course."

Blake nodded, "That's true", Blake placed the invitation, "Anyone you already got in mind?"

the heiress hummed, "Not really, actually", the girl looked at the ravenette.

Blake should have figured this already, Weiss hardly spoke to anyone, she kept to herself, and as for herself...she was in the same boat...well, kind of.

"You?", Weiss said, "I mean, you are going to help me give these out, so, you can invite anyone you want."

Blake hummed, she didn't want to admit it, but she did have someone in mind, usually, she wouldn't have, but now, she did. "I do", Blake said a bit softly, almost in a whisper.

Weiss hummed a bit amused, she certainly didn't see Blake associating with much people, so it was a bit surprising, "Who?"

Blake's cheeks warmed up slightly, but she paid no kind to it, "She's in our year, she has history with us"

"Name?", Weiss said with an eyebrow still up.

both girls were approaching the lunch room by now. they were a mere ten feet away from the door.

Blake turned to Weiss, "I think you might know her actually", the ravenette thought back on Weiss yelling at the blonde for bumping into her just a few days ago.

The heiress gave the amber eyed teen a curious look, "Really?"

Blake nodded, "Yeah. maybe, Her name's-"

just as the girl was about to say the girl's name, the lunch room's door flew open with a bunch of students pouring out like a flood.

"Shit!"

"Fuck"

"Did someone record that!"

many students whom poured out all muttered things as they ran in different directions.

Weiss and Blake both jumped aside to avoid being trampled over, they stuck to the wall.

'What?', while the students dispersed, one thing on most of them stuck out.

food.

Weiss hummed as she noticed this too, "Hell", the girl clicked her tongue. "C'mon!", Weiss hurried along with the box in her hands, Blake followed along.

the lunch room doors were still open, students had stopped fleeing.

both girls made it to the doors and saw what had happened, or rather, what was happening.

a few students that stuck around, were drenched in milk, orange juice or just covered in food items, some recording.

Blake's amber eyes coming to a rest onto a certain blonde haired student whom was clearly the aggressor here.

* * *

"ACK!", Cardin's face was met with a tray full of smooshed food items, when he turned to see what the blonde wanted from him.

"Fuck!", a male around the boy yelped as food jumped onto his clothing.

Yang grabbed the boy's shirt and shoved him to the floor with all she had, the tray of food still over his face, they both fell to the floor, sliding.

"Yang!", Ruby yelled out.

Cardin growled, "You bitch!", he pushed the tray off his face, revealing the mess the food had done, his clothing was dirty as well.

Yang growled and straddled him, and mercilessly began to beat on him, punching him down.

Cardin was a rather lean guy, he had muscles, so he was able to block with his arms. "Fuck off!", he yelled out he squirmed from under her.

Yang stopped her assault and grabbed the guy's arms, she forced his arms apart to reveal his face, "You started you piece of shit!"

Cardin growled, "Oh fuck you, bitch-Unngh!", Cardin's mouth shut with Yang's fist meeting it.

everyone that caught this all gasped.

Jaune looked down, ashamed that this was his fault.

Ren and Nora stood by.

Cardin growled and then with adrenaline from his anger, he flipped them over, her was on top now.

which highly disturbed everyone In the lunch room.

"Shit!", Ren yelled out as he moved from Nora's side to stop the male from hurting Yang. He knew Yang could take damage, But he also knew Cardin had a really, really pissy temper.

Ren jumped over the table and was going to get to yang, but was stopped when a boy from Cardin's group swung at him, he dodged it effortlessly.

"Ren!", Nora called out.

Ren hummed and bent down, avoiding another guy's punch.

two guys threatened to fight him.

Ren sight out, 'shit'

Jaune gritted his teeth, and got up.

"Jaune no!", Pyrrha yelled out as she lost Grip on Jaune's sleeve.

students began to steps back seeing as this fight was about to expand very much.

Ruby gasped out as Jaune tackled one of the boys that was about to fight Ren, Ren huffed and ended up taking down the other guy, dropping him onto his back rather fast.

meanwhile Cardin's friends were fighting Yang's, Yang struggled under Cardin.

"Learn your place, bitch", Cardin sneered as he rose a fist above him, and brought it down onto Yang, which indeed struck the girl across the face, hard.

Yang kicked her legs around as she turned away for a moment, her the side of her face that was just punched had now gone numb.

"YANG!", Ruby yelled out and she ran in.

"NO!", Pyrrha yelled and followed the girl.

and to Pyrrha's bad luck, she was tackled into a table, which was pretty awkward.

Ruby managed to avoid getting tackled when she ducked and delivered a surprising attack, which was her dropping down and leg sweeping the boy off his feet, effectively tripping him into a trash barrel.

Nora however, had to stay out of it, normally, she'd have joined in, but because of her injury, she couldn't, she hopped in anticipation, she felt bad for Yang, but she knew Yang was going to retaliate, hell, she'd seen the girl in action before, one punch, was all Yang needed to get going.

"Gosh, it's broken into an all out brawl", Weiss set the box of invitations down. She sighed out, she felt slightly bad for the blonde that just got punched down.

'Yang', Blake gasped out when she saw Yang get struck across the face.

"Fucker", Yang snickered and reached out to Cardin's face.

Cardin grabbed her hand, which resulted in Yang surprising him with a very hard elbow to his face.

"Unngh!", Cardin yelped and held his face for a moment, he also backed away from Yang slightly.

Cardin's actions gave Yang ample amount of time to spread her legs a bit, Cardin's body had been in between her legs, which made her next move a bit easy. she brought her knees to her chest, in which she then with all her might, unleashed a very strong kick to Cardin's chest, winding the boy as he flew across the floor, and stopped when he smashed into a metal juice machine.

Cardin was officially out cold.

Yang huffed blood from her nose had dripped off her chin.

she nearly smirked at the sight of Cardin all knocked out, 'that should keep him in place for a while'

Yang sighed out and began to get up, she was a pretty big mess.

"Yeah, the Lioness strikes again!", a boy shouted out, his scroll was clearly recording.

Yang scoffed and rose a middle finger in the boy's direction.

the boy swallowed thickly and a few of his peers whom were also looking on, all tugged him away and were clearly wanting to head out of the cafeteria.

Nora released an awkward chuckled. "Kinda wish I didn't get hurt"

Ren and Jaune both sighed out as they straightened themselves out.

as for Pyrrha.

"Hi-yah!", the red head kicked the boy whom had tackled her, more like, roundhouse kicked him.

Ruby looked up to her sister and jogged to her, "Yang, you're bleeding!", the girl said as she picked up her pace to get to the blonde.

Yang shrugged, not really caring what had happened to her, she'd only care if she'd lost to the boy, but she didn't.

"It's fine, I'll be fine.", the blonde said.

Ruby frowned heavily, she could already see bruising beginning to form.

Ren released a heavy sigh.

Jaune got to Pyrrha's side, he apologized, "I'm sorry, I just...I couldn't let those two get on Ren, Ren could handle his own, but two on one is just playing dirty"

the red head sighed out, "We'll talk about this later, for now, we're going to have tog et our stories straight, the principle's going to no doubt become aware of this when Cardin and his lackey's rat us all out."

Nora sighed out, "We got this", she said from where she was, "They started this"

"Yeah, but we continued it", Ren said, countering Nora.

Yang sighed out and kicked at the floor, a smooshed cupcake on her shoe, she knitted her eyebrows together, "I'll take the blame-"

"No way!", Jaune said, "It's all my fault, if I'd have stood up to Cardin before, none of this would have happened, if the principle calls us down, I'll say everything"

now, in a way, jaune was right, he'd been enduring bullying at the hands of Cardin for quite sometime already, since freshmen year to be exact.

Pyrrha, Ren and Nora knew this, and until recently, Yang became aware of it.

"We'll figure it out, guys", Yang merely crossed her arms over her chest, then as she looked up two figures caught her eyes.

Ruby hummed and followed her sister's eyes.

Jaune and the others also looked back.

"Blakey", Nora said.

Blake sighed out and began to walk towards Yang's direction.

Yang stiffened instantly, she grew tense.

Ruby noticed this, from the corner of her eye she caught Yang's body tense.

"Snowflake? I thought you'd have gone-"

"Shut your trap Jaune", Weiss rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. the teen looked around and began to step up, "What happened?", she couldn't help but question Ren and Pyrrha.

The red head sighed out, "Well, Cardin...he started everything"

Ren nodded, "he got us all messed up with food."

Weiss looked at their clothing, "I could tell"

while Weiss was chatting about, Blake took it upon herself to inspect Yang.

"Hey-ya'.", Yang managed to say a bit sheepishly.

Blake nodded her head in silence, she drew close to Yang and reached out, she took a hold of Yang's face, inspecting the blonde's injuries.

"You've split your lip", Blake commented as she held the girl's face softly.

Yang averted eye contact, she could feel the inside of her swelling due to Cardin landing quite the blow, the taste of copper was all over the inside of her mouth, she didn't know form where the blood was coming from, she thought it was just her cause her nose was bleeding.

Blake sighed, and touched Yang's nose, she pinched it to see if it'd been broken, but it looked fine.

Yang winced slightly, but remained silent.

Weiss and the others all began to look in the direction of Yang and Blake.

Ruby was just awkwardly standing about.

"Yang's fine right?", Ren said as he began to walk towards the trio.

"she's fine, it's just bruising, a split lip and bleeding", Blake said as she gave Yang's nose one final pinch.

Yang pulled away, not being able to hold her breath long enough, she gave Blake a curious look.

Blake grabbed Yang's arm, keeping her in place. she turned to the boy, "I'll take her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up."

Ren nodded, "You do that, we'll...", he looked around, "Pick up"

Blake nodded and began to pull the blonde with her.

Weiss's eyes followed the two girls, she noticed something...her roommate had changed very much since meeting this very untamed Blonde. the girl narrowed her eyes slightly, but she'd keep observing, definitely.

as for Ruby, she was also in thought, her arms crossing across her chest.

Jaune sat down a bit exhaustedly. "Now we gotta pick this all up."

Nora sighed, "I didn't fight...sooo"

Ren smiled lightly, "Nora, go back tot he dorms, I'll bring take out up in a bit, after We're done cleaning up"

Nora's eyes soon glowed brightly, "Awww! Ren!", the girl smiled brightly.

Pyrrha smiled, "Take out? We should all get some, and take it to a dorm-"

"Like a get together?", Ruby chimed in all of a sudden.

"yeah, that sounds cool-"

Weiss nearly scoffed, "You guys just brawled it out, either of you tired?"

The group looked at each other, and nodded.

Weiss sighed out, 'weirdos'

Ruby's eyes then widened for a bit, this girl had been the girl that she'd gotten off on the wrong foot with. maybe she could fix that...maybe, but was now the time for that?

"Whatever, I'll be returning to my dorm, seeing as one can't even eat her-", Weiss was going to turn away and get her box of invitations and leave, but was stopped.

"You should join us...", Ruby said, cutting off whatever else Weiss was about to say, "Um, If you want, I'm buying", Ruby offered.

Weiss turned to the girl with stormy grey eyes.

Pyrrha smiled, seeing that Ruby was trying to reel the cold 'ice queen' in.

"Rubes is inviting! Sweet!", Jaune said.

Ren face palmed at Jaune's sudden childish demeanor.

Weiss hummed, she then sighed out, it wouldn't be in her nature to just turn down a very kind offer, especially knowing that the girl whom was offering, was offering sincerely.

Weiss was raised to be well mannered, and so...she couldn't refuse.

she could only refuse something if she wasn't so comfortable with it.

"Uh...I guess", she said, she was still in thought.

Ruby smiled softly, "Uh-hah, Cool, uh..."

Weiss's eyes met Ruby's.

Weiss felt Ruby's sheepishness.

"Uh, well, uh, what's your room number? I mean, we have to pick the place up, and we also gotta get cleaned up.", Ruby spoke again, her eyes brightened.

Weiss almost felt her lips curl into a smile, she quickly halted it, "U-Um, "I-I'm room 113, I share the room with Blake"

Ruby hummed, 'oh right', "Oh right, Uh-heh, I'll uh, get you then, and ask Blake if she'd want to come along, it'd be nice if we can all get to know each other better", Ruby couldn't help but grin.

The heiress sighed out softly, her facial expression grew rather warm, which wasn't going unnoticed, the group noticed how Weiss's usual scowl melted away all of a sudden at Ruby's grin.

"Right, Uh, see you all then", Weiss cleared her throat and turned away rather quickly.

"Well, then", Pyrrha said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "We're going to be getting familiar after all"

Ruby wore a goofy smile. she didn't feel so awkward at the moment, normally she did, but not at this moment.

"Now, we'll just have to decide on who's room we'll trash", Nora piped up.

Ren turned to Nora, "No fire this time please"

* * *

"T-Tsk", Yang looked away, she wasn't hiding the fact that Blake's actions were hurting.

"Stop, turning away", Blake reached up.

Yang pressed her lips into a thin line and kept turning her head from side to side.

Blake huffed. and for a moment, she ceased her actions.

which also made Yang stop moving.

currently, both were in Blake's room, Blake had found the perfect opportunity to return Yang's kindness from yesterday.

"Sit down", Blake said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Yang shook her head, "N-No, it burns", the taller girl whined

Blake nearly scoffed, "You can take a hit that hard, but baby out now?"

Yang tensed slightly, she remained silent.

The ravenette sighed out, she reached out her hands and grabbed Yang by the shoulders, she was now stepping forwards, making Yang step backwards. She was trying to make Yang sit on the toilet's top, but clearly, Yang wasn't bucking.

"Yang", Blake muttered Yang's name, which was still odd for Yang to hear, well, coming from Blake's mouth.

"I'm fine, Blake", Yang said Blake's name this time. She kept her arms a bit parted, she wasn't sure if whether or not to touch Blake.

the lilac eyed teen wouldn't have expected the amber eyed teen to be so pushy.

"I just want to make sure you're really fine". Blake stepped forwards.

Yang sighed out, she looked away, averting eye contact, "I'm super-Raah?", the teen's sentence trailed off rather fast as Yang's foot got caught with a rug that was inside the bathroom, causing not only the blonde to fall back, but The ravenette to join in on the fall

"O-Ouuf!", Yang was slightly winded, her eyes were screwed shut for a small while, but then opened. and as her eyes opened, they quickly met with amber eyes.

Blake's cheeks were slightly pink, she was straddling the blonde haired teen.

Yang's hands were placed in quite the intimate place, they gripped Blake's hips.

while Blake's hands were still on Yang's shoulders, her nails had dug a bit into the girl's shoulder, but it didn't bother Yang. The blonde was just so entranced as of right now, her eyes not leaving Blake's, she felt her breath get caught in her throat.

Blake was in the same position, her eyes searched Yang's for some unknown reason, she felt something odd, she felt her heart skip, it was strange, very strange, she'd never had this happen to her.

then again...what was happening to her?

Yang swallowed thickly, she was still on her back, she didn't see to be fazed by Blake's weight, rather, she was comfortable with girl being on top of her, she herself felt her heart skipping, and she didn't mind at all.

neither girl wanting to say a word.

'what's happening?', Blake felt warmth envelope her all of a sudden, she felt oddly safe and secure, like she'd known this girl under her for a while. when in reality, she hadn't.

Yang broke eye contact, she couldn't help but allow her eyes to drift down to The Ravenette's lips.

Blake caught this, but she wasn't sure, she couldn't be sure, she unconsciously dug her nails a bit more into Yang's shoulders. Her lips parting, she was about to speak, but was interrupted...oh so embarrassingly interrupted.

The bathroom's door opened rather quickly, and the figure froze in place.

Blake and Yang both broke out from their intense moment and looked towards the door, they both spotted a blushing Weiss.

Blake's own cheeks grew a new shade of red, "W-Weiss I-It-"

Weiss stepped back, "So-Sorry for interrupting".

Yang blushed a bit herself, "W-Wait-"

Blake shifted a bit, but before either girl could say another thing, Weiss shut the door.

Yang shifted, she sat up, making Blake sit firmly in her lap, Blake's legs over her waist.

"Oh no, She's got the wrong idea", the ravenette sighed out, a hand still on Yang's shoulder, while her other hand was over her own face as she face palmed.

Yang sighed out softly, "Well, this is awkward, is she...", the blonde trailed off slightly.

Blake lifted her gaze to the blonde's, "What?"

"Are you two-"

Blake caught on quick, "Oh god no! She's not my type!", the girl yelped out at Yang's suggestion that she and Weiss were something.

Yang rose an eyebrow, "Oh? You're into girls after all"

Blake's cheeks darkened a shade of red and she shook her head, "N-No, that either!" Blake huffed out, she was caught in one weird predicament.

Yang hummed, "I don't mind if you're into girls-"

"I'm not", Blake said a bit flatly, trying to push her point across, "Gosh", the girl then began to get up and off of Yang.

Yang hummed and she looked away. she felt her heart sink a bit, she should have known better than to allow her hopes to spark up a bit.

"Maybe we should have gone to your room", Blake said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Yang shrugged and got up she dusted herself, "Uh, I think the same would happen"

Blake turned to Yang, "How so?"

"Well, if my sister walked in on us like...uh how we were, she'd freak out, like really freak out", yang almost chuckled.

Blake rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

Yang shrugged, "We were in a pretty compromising position, anyone would think wrong really."

Blake hummed, but suspicion was all of a sudden taking root in her.

"Um, I uh, I'll be heading back to my room, Uh, thanks for the help, sorry I didn't allow you to give It to me properly", Yang smiled sheepishly, the split in her lip stung a bit, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

Blake couldn't help but feel her heart throb again, she shoved that feeling away and sighed, "well, see you around"

Yang nodded, "See ya'."

and with that, the blonde slipped out the bathroom first.

Yang's cheeks now grew a reddish hue, she was out of Blake's sight, she didn't need to hide it.

even from Weiss.

Which stared at her from her bed, "Will I be seeing you often?", Weiss muttered.

Yang hummed as she grabbed the bedroom's door knob, she turned to look over her shoulder, she saw a blushing Weiss, she half expected to see a disgusted expression on the heiress's face, but she didn't, which was surprising. Yang sighed, and gave Weiss a shrugged, "Uhhh, I don't know", and with that said Yang turned the door knob, and she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Weiss hummed slightly as she sat on her bed, the box of invitations on her desk, 'Blake did want to give one to her...maybe...'

"Weiss", Blake's voice brought Weiss out of her thoughts.

Blue eyes looked up to meet amber eyes.

"It's fine", Weiss said, all of a sudden, "I should have knocked-"

Blake's cheeks grew redder, even the tips of her ears took on a reddish hue. "W-What?"

"I interrupted you two", Weiss said as she sat back on her bed, "I should have knocked"

lake rose her hands up and shook her head in panic, "N-No! I-It's not your fault, I...we...me and her aren't together!", the usually calm and collected teen was clearly having trouble in making words out. "Nothing was interrupted!"

The Heiress hummed, "Blake, I know I haven't been the best person, and only until recently we've actually been talking to each other. I respect your preferences-"

"No! Weiss stop! That's really nice of you, but I'm not like that!", Blake said, "We fell over, I was trying to get a closer look at her face, and she tripped."

Blake tried to explain.

Weiss wasn't buying it though.

"Uh, whatever you say, Blake, whatever you say", Weiss had a skeptical eyebrow up.

Blake sensed the Heiress's skeptical demeanor. "Weiss", she muttered as she plopped onto her own bed.

Weiss sighed, "Still, If you are like 'that', I'm no one to interfere with your life choices-"

"Weiss!", Blake buried her face into her hands out of pure embarrassment.

Weiss shrugged, "Just saying"

Blake gave up, she remained quiet, 'great...no she thinks I'm gay- Adam!', "I'm not like that...I dated Adam remember-"

"Bi-sexual?", Weiss said as she began to stand up.

Blake grumbled, "You're impossible."

"You're the one making it that way", Weiss said, she was about to go to the bathroom to freshen up, but then she remembered something, 'Oh yeah', she almost felt herself snicker, "Oh and Blake?"

Blake merely hummed from her bed, she turned to her side to face the wall.

"Her sister invited us for some take out"

Blake sat up again, she turned to Weiss, "Who's sister-", and it her like a ton of bricks.

"We don't know who's room we'll be eating in, but most likely it'll probably be their room", the blue eyed girl smirked slightly.

Blake's lips pressed into a thin line.

"So if she comes knocking, open."

"D-Do I have to go?"

"No, but I mean, It'd be nice to talk with a few other people, I Mean, it's not just going to be us and those two, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha'll be there too"

Blake sighed out, "I guess"

"So?"

"So?, the ravenette questioned.

"Are you coming?", Weiss asked one last time.

Blake thought about it for a moment.

should she go?

Weiss rolled her eyes, this wasn't her scene either, but she smelled something fishy, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"It'll be fun"

The Ravenette gave in, "Fine"

Weiss smiled lightly, "alright, make sure you open up if either of those two comes knocking"

"A-Alright"

* * *

Alright uh, hope it was good

mind the mistakes, they will be edited soon

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 _Tell me what y'all think, Critiques, Random Comments, and advice is welcomed!_

* * *

Till next update!

Bye!


End file.
